Yuri Oneshot: MinervaNurse
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A story dedicated to one of my favorite yuri couples. It's a simple matter of three words. Just three words.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#17: Minerva Mink/Hello Nurse (Animaniacs)_

_Sadly, I don't remember much about Animaniacs. Heck, I don't think I even watched a single episode with Minerva in it. Plenty of nurse though._

_Hello Nurse is a weird name for a character. Kinda hard to write normally using her name._

_Onwards!_

* * *

House calls were something that she hated beyond all things. As a certified nurse living in the world of toons, she was used to the various, bizarre, disgusting, and complete insane diseases that only a toon would get. That wasn't the problem, in fact she liked discovering new diseases. It was the perversion that the toons had with her around that she hated. The huge bugging eyes, the bursting hearts, wolf noises, and the desire to grab her? She hated that.

Save for one toon. This one toon had long since earned permission.

The Marvelous Minerva Mink. One of the sexiest toons ever. While Jessica Rabbit hogged the Number One spot for everyone in the world, Minerva would always be No.1 in her book. And Minerva considered Hello Nurse to be her No.1 sexiest toon.

So, twice a week, Hello would go to Minerva's mansion on a call for 'stress'.

The mansion itself wasn't that special. Just white bricks with a wooden roof, six windows, two floors, and a small garden. Minerva only had three servants, a maid, a chef, and a gardener. They didn't do much; Minerva lived alone, so there wasn't much to clean, only three meals, and the garden chores could be done within a hour and a half. Hello hardly saw them while she was there.

In fact, Minerva usually answered the door. Like now for instance.

"Hello~" Minerva seductively spoke as she opened the door. She was wearing only a extra-large red T-shirt that reached right above her knees. "Miss Nurse. I'm glad you could make it today. Today's sun is killing me. How are you?"

"I walked here today." Nurse said, while unbuttoning her collar, revealing a bit part of her upper chest. "Bad mistake, but I'm fit for duty."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Minerva stepped out of the doorway and placed a kiss on Nurse's cheek. "Come upstairs, we got air-conditioning."

"Sounds…cool." Nurse said while returning the favor. "Lead the way." She whispered into Minerva's ear, while also patting Minerva's rear.

As the two headed up the stairs and towards the bedroom, they held hands, whispered promises of great lust into the other's ear, and fondle each other quite lovely. When they arrived in the bedroom, Nurse closed the door behind as Minerva removed her clothes. Once down to her skimpy underwear, Nurse shoved down onto the bed and landed on top of her. A furious storm of kissing emerged.

"Oh my…" Minerva said after the Nurse calmed the storm down to catch her breath. "Let me get you out of these clothes." With a smile, Nurse got on her knees, letting Minerva to unbutton her uniform. Unlike Minerva's 'string', Nurse wore a white brassiere and panties.

Formal VS Causal. In the battle of sex.

Both had enjoyed love in the bed before, but this was the most fulfilling sex they ever had. Their smiles never left their faces during the entire time. Whenever one opened their mouth, they sang ballads. Every touch felt like a bath in a sauna. Every kiss…delivered to every part of the body…felt like…oh…yes….right there…

And yet, something was forgotten.

"You still living in that dingy apartment?" Asked Minerva as pulled the covers up to protect her from the chill.

"Dingy?" Nurse laughed, as she fixed her bra. "It costs me a good grand, and it's worth that much." After she loosely placed her jacket back on, she then asked, 'Why bring that up?"

"I was just thinking…" Minerva whispered, caressing Nurse's shoulder. "…we could live together."

"Here?"

"I'm quite lonely here." Minerva's voice cracked a little. She was serious about this. Nurse stared into straight into her eyes. "My servants don't talk much, and if they do, it's work-related." She sighed. "And we've known each other for quite a long while. And, hey…I like you."

"I don't know want to say!" Nurse exclaimed, blushing. That was new! "I would lo…" She stuttered for a brief moment. "…like to do!"

Minerva looked puzzled. "Not love to?" She got closer to her lover. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Nurse stumbled over her words.

"…do you have a problem?" Minerva asked. "With me?"

"No…I l…" Again, the words failed to come out of Nurse's mouth. "…lur…lo…"

"Why do you have a problem saying 'I loy…' Now, Minerva couldn't form the sentence. The two sat in silence. Neither knew what the problem exactly was, nor the solution. Here they were, sharing a bed together, quite used to having sex together, and definitely having no problem with romance.

Yet, the simple act of saying 'love' was the forbidden word?

"I like you." Minerva stuttered. "I do like you. A lot. Like you really good."

"Me too." Nurse got out in a rush. "Like to bone you, baby."

Now things were just awkward. The two were facing away from each other on the bed, trying to find the words to solve the problem.

Minerva spoke first. "Look, it's not important. Let's…forget the whole thing and move on. Do you want to live with me or not?"

"…I don't know." Nurse replied, shivering.

"Why?"

"…I just don't know…I never really got this far in a relationship."

"Have you…said something significant to them?"

"No."

"Me as well. I guess we have the same problem."

"Then…it makes us perfect for each other, right?"

"Does it?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"My gawd, a third-word sentence is causing this big of a rift!" Minerva pounded the bed. Nurse turned around. "Last-ditch effort! Let's say it together at the count of three!"

"That won't…"

"Just do it!" The two faced each other. Minerva looked pissed, Nurse looked uncertain.

"1!" Minerva shouted.

"2." Nurse whispered.

"3!"

"I LIKE YOU!"

The two returned to facing away from each.

"Is it right?" Asked Nurse.

"For us to be together? If this is about me being furry and all…"

"I got over that a long time ago. We're toons, remember? Besides, I like the feel of your fur. Nice and fluffy…" Nurse said, putting a finger into her mouth, recalling the taste.

"Yeah…for a bald-skin, you have a nice feel as well. Delicate, yet so warm."

"Remember our first date? How you accidently spilled chocolate milk all over your skin?"

"Yeah, but that Julie Bruin acted like she owned the world!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Hahaha…let her pretend."

"And then, you licked my fur."

"I thank you for being well-groomed. No loose hairs, just chocolate milk."

"And me?"

"I always save the best for last. I would love if we could do that again."

"Me too. But maybe you could return the favor."

"Gladly."

"Oh speaking of Julie…I heard she likes diving for pearls."

"Right…that Angel Fish woman. Most men dream of getting it with a mermaid, but Julie beat them to it."

"Both of them got a nice rack…but I prefer mine…to be original."

"Don't lie to your doctor now." Nurse wagged her finger. "I know you got a upgrade."

"Studio-enforced, my love."

"Really?"

"Yes. After all, people prefer Double Ds to a Single C."

"Oh…how I love you."

"You're my one and only love."

"Wait!" The two stared at each other again. "That's all it took? Looking back?"

"Well…" Nurse scratched the back of her head. "We do share a nice past together."

"…like I said before, we could share the future." Minerva got under the covers again, undoing her underwear. "What do you say? Lover?"

Nurse smiled and jumped onto top of her future wife. "I do."

It was a small, private wedding. Just the brides, and some close friends. Well, and the church staff of course. It was what they wanted. Just them. It was short as well. No need to waste time, they had a future waiting for them. The Warner Brothers cried for about a day over losing their beloved nurse and vixen, but some new ink in town quickly diverted their attention.

The future looked good. They would spend spring exercising, summer by the pool in the latest line of sexy bikinis, fall tending the garden's crops, and in winter they would go ice-skating.

"Oh…Minnie…"

"Yes, dear?"

"As toons, we defy various laws, right?"

"Sorry, sky-diving without a parachute isn't my style."

"No, I was talking about something else."

"Like what, darling?"

"Babies."

"…really?"

"Could we?"

"…as long as both of us get knocked up."

"Wouldn't have any other way."

Yes, a future together is lovely.


End file.
